The Magical Saga
by Fatum Stella
Summary: There are plenty of worlds, galaxies and dimensions. Supernatural, magical powers and mythological beings are real after all.
1. Introduction

Introduction (The Longest Introduction Ever)

Marilyn Adal (I create the surname, surname sound weird, because I have no smart idea) was 16 years old. She was a very intelligent girl.

Marilyn had a special and immortal friend that was exact opposite looks to Marilyn. The friend was named Ai Enma (閻魔あい), Hell Girl. Ai was delivered vengeance because she done evil deeds in the last four-hundred years. Ai was black while Marilyn's hair was blond. (Hime-cut, waist length hair, with their fringes covered their eyebrows) Ai's EC (Eye Colour) was red while Marilyn's EC was blue. Ai always wore black 制服 (Seifuku, Japanese school uniform) while Marilyn always wore light blue broomstick skirt and a light blue blouse with LS (Long Sleeves).

Marilyn lived in the world full of magic, [every mythological being you know] and technology named Remoire world. The world separated into 2 parts. Half was light realm and the other half was dark realm. Marilyn was the Princess of Reign kingdom, light realm, Remoire world. (Light realm has two main kingdoms named Reign kingdom and Light Water kingdom. Dark realm has also two main kingdoms named Shadow kingdom and Dark Fire kingdom) She had a bigger sister (Joanne Adal, 18 years old) and a younger brother (Ruka Adal, アダル流架, 13 years old). Her people liked her very much.

There were two ghosts roaming around inside her town or talked to Marilyn as if liked they were friends. The ghosts named Mother Teresa (died in 1997) and Sister Marie. Both of them were Catholic nun, two ghosts' EC were amber. Sister Marie to do a very missionary ghost quest every century… and that is having a disco dancing with ghosts and spirits in one tiny part of one world. Every time, Sister Marie disco dancing neared an evil and unfaithful being. The ghosts and spirits that disco dancing with Sister Marie will kill the evil and unfaithful being. While Mother Teresa to do God's (This capital letter God is the biggest god of all) most famous quest every century… that is playing golf in one tiny part of one world. The golf ball hit on evil and unfaithful being's head. Until now, Sister Marie still delivered vengeance with a payment. Mother Teresa started to grant wish with a payment. Their payment cannot be more and cannot be less. Sister Marie is dressed in black Catholic nun cloth while Mother Teresa is dressed in white Catholic nun dress.

The internet have two special websites appeared at midnight, Heaven Correspondence and Hell Correspondence. The Heaven Correspondence and Hell Correspondence will appeared in the language that the being enter (Except Hell Girl's Hell Correspondence). Heaven Correspondence appeared in yellow background while Hell Correspondence appeared in black background; both of them came with a glimpse of fire. After that, Hell Correspondence appeared a sentence written "I will take revenge, on your behalf." and a box to fill in while Heaven Correspondence appeared a sentence written "I will grant wish, on your behalf." and a box to fill in. Beings typed their wish into the box and click send in Heaven Correspondence while beings typed the person they hate into the box and click send in Hell Correspondence. Both sent to Sister Marie and Mother Teresa church's (They get a free land from Joanne Adal and opened a church, it's very near to Reign castle.) two computer. Mother Teresa's computer will appear in blue with a fire ghost crest in the middle while Sister Marie will appear in red with a fire ghost crest in the middle. They will meet the beings who send to them immediately. The paper ones (like the websites) also do the same, just write in the box and circle send.

Marilyn recreated a creation from her great grandmother because it became haywire. She created a ghost lady servant (aged was like about 20) named Yamime (闇目). Yamime was a combination of a shadow doll ghost and android. Yamime's hair is straight black, chin level hair and fringe as long to cover the eyebrow. Her EC are blue, she doesn't have eyelash. Yamime usually wore a black dress with LS. She had plenty of clones.

Marilyn had a wand that was magically powerful. The wand was created by The Twelve Dryads Union. Every dryad wore white gown and EC were purple. The wand is made of Birch wood, the tip of the wand is a glowing light blue diamond-shaped crystal (AKA diamond-shaped soul crystal, soul crystals choose the owner, obeyed the owner and give powerful mana that is why they forge inside staff or wand). (The Twelve Dryads Union was the 12 dryads. They can also summon two big sister dryads. The dryads named Cherry de Cherry blossom, Winifred de Willow, Octavia de Oak, Poppy de Poppy, Daisy de Daisy, Ula de Tulip, Marcia de Maple, Camellia de Butea Monosperma Flame of the forest, Barbara de Bamboo, Lily de Lily, Rose de Rose and Lydia de Lycoris. The two big sister dryads named Eudora de Eucharis and Honey de Hippeastrum)

Wanyuudou (輪入道), the first assistant of Ai, was an old man had bald head and wore bowler hat. Wanyuudou wore a traditional 浴衣 (Yukata) and a long sleeves 羽織 (Haori, a jacket). Wanyuudou can change into a black straw doll.

Ren Ichimoku (一目連), the second assistant of Ai, he aged like 30 years old, he wore casual clothing and his EC were brown. His fringe covered his left eye. He can change into a green straw doll.

Hone Onna (骨女), the third assistance of Ai, was a black-haired (her hair up in a slightly disheveled style, tying with a Japanese hair pin) 芸者 (Geisha) wore a light blue 着物 (Kimono) with a red 帯 (Obi), her EC were brown. Hone Onna can change into a red straw doll. (She was a prostitute, because of her loose 着物)

Yamawaro (山童), the new Ai's assistant and the forth assistance of Ai, he aged like 10 years old, he wore like any child, his EC were amber. He can change into yellow straw doll.

Nemesis, goddess of divine retribution and vengeance, created in Space and Time, her altered form, controlled by Lucifer, Kikuri (きくり) was a seven years old girl and her left side of her hair tucked a stalk of red Camellia, her hair was bouffant hairstyle as Lydia Shum (沈殿霞). She wore a bloody red 着物 with light blue 帯板 (Obi-ita, a thin, fabric-covered board placed under the 帯), wore black slippers and her EC are blue-violet, with her hair that's brown. A wind-up key on her back, due to no body and possessed a wind-up doll with a tricycle. Lucifer easily possessed Kikuri, but not the true self, Satan possessed her by using the Techga world's (alternate world to Human world) ultimate evil weapon, HAL-3000. Her true form, Nemesis as a 20 years old lady with a brown midback hair, wearing a brown flowing robe with blue eyes and a pair of red shoes.

Diana and Diva were vampire-werewolf hybrid (that means immune on light and silverware) warriors of the Light kingdom and aged like 16. Diana and Diva hair were waist length half ponytail hair. The only difference is Diana's hair was blond while Diva's hair was black. Diana wore a white Victorian dress with a blue rose tucks in the middle of the outerwear and her EC were glowing blue. Diva wore a black Victorian dress with a red rose tucked in the middle of the outerwear and her EC were glowing red.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Undercover Mission

"Yvonne, you have a new mission, come to the Queen Elizabeth's chamber for briefing," said Yamime in a French accent.

After Yamime left, Yvonne (AKA Yvonne Tan) put her book down, took a metal staff with a golden hexagram contain tiny soul crystals and teleported in blue light out of the library. The librarian sighed and said in an Italian accent, "Why can't she walk, after all the castle is just next door."

Seconds later, a straight black shoulder length hair girl not more than 17 wearing a traditional magician dress appeared within the Queen's chamber next door. Yvonne's EC were amber. Elizabeth's EC were blue. Elizabeth had three pairs of fairy wings, she looked like 25 years old. Her hair was blond classic length hair. She wore a light green robe. "Yes, Your Highness?" said Yvonne in a Japanese accent.

Elizabeth started the briefing in the English accent, "There has been unrest at the north border and Hone Onna told me that it is a result of a breach into the borders of our neighbouring kingdom, Shadow kingdom. We suspect that an overlord is leading them and maybe the overlord is Mary Jane/Mrs Joker. (Mary Jane and Mrs Joker were the same person) Your job is to evaluate the situation, gather information on enemy troops and if possible, find out the identity of the leader. I am sorry that Fatum (Fatum was a 1 feet tall and smooth white humanoid genderless, Fatum had a short stubby legs and arms that made Fatum looked like wearing a short swinging sleeves shirt, there was a closed eyelids on its stomach. Its back attached with two black streamers at both sides, Fatum appeared to be wearing a yellow headdress that looks like the top part of the pentagram, the three pointed part stick with light blue tag and eyes were green) will not be going with you, Diva will going with you, because Fatum was very busy assisting Kikuri. I will have a travel pass and Diva has some disguises ready for you. And please… no unnecessary risks, try doing as discreet as possible."

Yvonne replied, "No problem except for the unnecessary risks part. (She smiled)"

"Whatever, just go stock up, you must leave at 7 o'clock morning sharp, north gate."

"Yes, Your Highness," said Yvonne and she teleported out of there.

The next day, Yvonne got up at 6 o'clock morning; she brushed her teeth and took a bath in a bathroom. After taken a bath, she cooked some fish and chips, poured herself some coffee and sat down on the living room to enjoy her television breakfast. She switched the television on and watched the morning news. The news announcer said in a French accent, "There was a mugging incident reported just this morning at 4 o'clock morning, an …"

"An old woman who was walking to her car after a night of disco dancing," continued Yvonne.

The news announcer cleared his throat and continued, "And in another unrelated incident, a person living next to Francis potion factory has been hit by another leak, this time he is reported to have extremely high levels of speed, alchemist experts believe…"

"One of the speed enchanter said that silos have sprang the leak because the owner neglected to maintain the silos and that they have also detected strength potion leaks and concentrated white herbs fumes," interrupted Yvonne.

The television news announcer snapped, "Do you mind? I'm trying to do my job here."

"Whatever, we both know that I hate the news channel, and I watch it to annoy you," answered Yvonne swallowed her last piece of fish and gulped her coffee.

Yvonne went to the castle and picked Diva. When in the castle, Diva said in a French accent, "You came. Here are some costumes. I bought the costumes in Japan, China and USA and… I can't remember which country I bought the costumes. I have plenty of them." Diva showed Yvonne all the female disguises.

"Wow, you have plenty of them. Which I will wear?" said Yvonne took out a 漢服. (Hanfu, it was a very traditional Chinese clothing) "This?"

"No, how about this?" said Diva as she took out an Easter Bunny costume.

"No…, I will choose this," said Yvonne took out a black thigh Gothic dress.

"That's nice. Isn't that from Morticia Addams?" (Morticia Addams was from the Addams family. The Addams family was an unusual and powerful magic family in darkness realm. They migrated to Remoire world from Human world, because people said they were not normal)

"Yeah, I will wear it."

When Yvonne and Diva were at the north border, they crossed into the darkness realm. Meanwhile, back to Reign kingdom, it is 1 o'clock when Marilyn finished lunch. (Wall of the Reign kingdom is in white brick while things in Reign kingdom is yellow or white colour and grey statues of lady with a veil and praying standing up close their palm and face upward at the chest height, slightly lower, white are the most) (The whole Remoire world using orb-shaped soul crystals as lighting, they came from Human world at medieval time, after the medieval time, all the crystals transported into Remoire world) Marilyn went out without letting anyone known. Rose de Rose's hair was roses. Rose de Rose cast Rose pedals around and on top of the couple who are in love with a stalk of Rose. (Rose de Rose was very excited everything about romantic love) Marcia de Maple (Marcia de Maple's hair was Maple leaves) said in a serious mood, "Not Rose happy moment."

Mother Teresa was a nun was like 25 years old (supposed to be elderly) learning how to play golf from Yamime in outside and back of Marilyn's kingdom, die and learn, not live and learn. Marilyn said in a French accent, "Hello." (Marilyn's kingdom was surrounding with river; the river water came from the back of the Reign castle. As the river flows, it was diverting into two directions. The back and outside of Reign kingdom is a forest with [The Twelve Dryads Union's plants] where the twelve Dryads Union live)

"Hello," replied Mother Teresa in an English accent.

"Still learning to play golf?"

"Yes."

"Do you know the name of Sentarou's (仙太郎, Ai's childhood soul mate) reincarnation?"

"I think I found him. His name is XXX Kurebayashi (紅林XXX)."

"What XXX?"

"XXX is I won't tell you."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know his full name. You must ask Seshat, the goddess who records every thing or find in her book. She gets the information from Anubis, the god who guides soul reincarnation."

"I knew you would say that."

"Now, stand aside. I have a golf lesson to attend," said Mother Teresa hit the golf ball softly. Marilyn went to the royal library to find some information about reincarnation that written by Seshat.

Let us go back to the boring part about Yvonne and Diva. Yvonne took out a rocket launcher (made in China) from her biggy bag. Diva asked and pointed the rocket launcher, "Use that thing for what?"

"Just try to blow up Mary Jane's house before she becomes Mrs Joker," replied Yvonne.

"Are you sure you can do that? Because your rocket launcher was made in China. Nowadays, China stuffs are cheap and easily spoil."

"How can you know?"

"Of course, I know. Last month, I bought a mobile phone. (Made in China) After that, I wanted to use it, but it exploded and puffed into ashes."

"Maybe you use magic to puff the mobile phone into magic?"

"How can I use magic without my staff?"

"Oh…"

Mary Jane appeared from her house. Her hair was curly black shoulder length hair, her EC were grey. She wore black cloak with a black cape, her back carried a mini rocket launcher. She looked angry. The full moon appeared, Mary Jane transformed into Mrs Joker. Mrs Joker was a woman with a frizzy and uncombed red midback length hair and a purple vest, purple shoes plus purple skirt, EC were red. Mrs Joker's back carried an ultra rocket launcher (powerful than normal rocket launcher) Mrs Joker's skin was white as a clown skin. Mrs Joker's lips were red. Mrs Joker had an evil clown smile. "Oh my God!" cried Yvonne as Yvonne wanted to shoot Mrs Joker with her rocket launcher.

Mrs Joker said in a Russian accent as she destroy Yvonne's rocket launcher with her ultra rocket launcher, "(Evil laugh) Your rocket launcher is not working, Yvonne."

"Run!" cried Yvonne ran away.

Mrs Joker said to Diva, "Are you going to die here? (Evil laugh)"

Yvonne quickly dragged Diva away. Diva asked, "Why we run away? We can use her weakness, make her cries."

"Do you have any good ideas to make her cries?" replied Yvonne.

"No…"

"Her technology is more powerful than Mary Jane. Have you heard The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde?"

"Yes, I heard the story. Mary Jane is like Dr. Jekyll but a bit of stupid and Mrs Joker is like Mr Hyde but a bit of powerful."

Back to Marilyn, Marilyn saw 朱雀 (Vermilion Bird). She followed it. In the very side of the library, she saw an ancient Chinese book on the floor, 四神天地書 (The Universe of Four Gods). She opened and read it. The book written:

Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations of 朱雀 together. Moreover, if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the power of the heroine, and grant you your wish. For indeed the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality.

Marilyn thought, "Don't tell me this is another teleportation to quest book." (Teleportation to quest books is a category of books that teleport people to another world or dimension for quest, example: Chronicles of Narnia) She turned into another page, red light teleported her to somewhere. Yamime saw the book, Yamime read the book. Yamime thought, "I just now tracked Marilyn, but now it looks like not in this world. (Yamime's display was green monochrome. Yamime checked on the tracking device in the whole universe, loading 6% in Cyrillic alphabet appeared in the middle of her display) This should take for a while. (The book revealed new words, bit by bit) I think I will read the book, instead of tracked them from another galaxies or another dimensions. Something is very fishy."

Meanwhile, (This world they speak in Japanese, because they were in Japan) Kikuri without the tricycle was playing chess with Yuuko Ichihara (壹原侑子), a witch aged like 30 and dress like femme fatale (AKA seductive and dangerous woman/deadly woman) (wore 着物 tied the ribbon at the front) plus black hime-cut (AKA Princess-cut), classic length hair with her fringe covered her eyebrows, her EC were brown, she was as pale as the dead. Hone Onna was watching Kikuri and Yuuko playing chess. Yuuko called Kimihiro Watanuki (四月一日君尋), a high school student worked in Yuuko's shop, and he wore spectacles. Kikuri said to Watanuki, "Give a big bottle of nice milk."

Hone Onna said to Kimihiro, "I need a big bottle of 酒. (Sake, Japanese rice wine)"

Yuuko and Mokono (モコノ), a black furry fur ball said to Kimihiro, "Me too. A big bottle of 酒."

"Why you all keep calling me to bring something to you?" shouted Kimihiro at them.

"Shut up! Give me the big bottle of milk. If not, I will play game of death with you," said Kikuri.

Maru and Moro (マル、モロ, two servants of Yuuko and 7 years old girls. they have no soul. Maru had light blue floor length curly hair, tied two ponytails and dressed like a boy, her EC were light blue. Moro had pink odango chin level hair and dressed like a girl, her EC were pink) said, "Kikuri is very fierce."

Kimihiro replied, "Okay, okay." Kimihiro said in his mind, "They are very lazy and stupid too."

"What did you say? I can hear that," shouted Yuuko, Kikuri and Hone Onna to Kimihiro.

"Oh no, a voice in my mind!" said Kimihiro as he get a bottle of milk, two bottle of 酒 and 寿司 (Sushi). He put the things on the table. Kikuri asked Yuuko, "I think Kimihiro will learn some respect. Maybe you can bring Watanuki to Addams family mansion."

"H'm..., you are right, maybe. I will bring him to Addams family mansion tomorrow," replied Yuuko.

"I wonder what to Sakura and Syaoran (The people from another world or another universe)?" interrupted Hone Onna.

Yuuko answered as she took out a picture of her going on vacation, "Why don't you ask Mona Lisa? I don't want to disturb them." Mona Lisa appeared inside the picture from the side of the picture. Mona Lisa was the famous drawing drew by Leonardo Da Vinci. Mona Lisa was brown mid back length hair and amber eyes.

Mona Lisa wore a brown robe. Mona Lisa jumped out of the picture. Kimihiro saw what happened and asked loudly, "Who's this?"

Yuuko and Kikuri answered, "Mona Lisa, the famous drawing that came back to life."

Mona Lisa asked Kimihiro, "Why you always no manners?"

"You're right," said Yuuko and Hone Onna.

Maru and Moro said, "No manners boy. No manners boy. (Singing tune)"

Mona Lisa said, "Let's eat. Hone Onna, what did you want to ask me (As Kikuri drank the milk)?"

After Kikuri drank the milk, she can't move. "Someone, help me to wind-up the key." Maru and Moro helped Kikuri to turn wind-up key, Kikuri can move again.

"About Sakura and Syaoran," replied Hone Onna.

Mona Lisa replied as she ate the 寿司, "Oh that, they got 11 feathers of Sakura's memories. Now they are in Piffle world."

"That's good, but too bad Rose de Rose is there. (Hone Onna and Kikuri giggled, lastly Yuuko giggled)"

Kikuri asked Yuuko, "Tomorrow, you will go to shop at Light kingdom, light realm, Remoire world, right, Yuuko?"

"Yes," answered Yuuko.

Mona Lisa said, "And I need to suck evil intentions beings into my drawings." (Mona Lisa has the power to suck every being into her drawings with the beings images, teleported to [anything that have images] to [anything that have images], can paralyses beings for her drawing except their mouth and can changed beings' negative thinking to positive thinking)

"The 酒 is so nice," said Hone Onna drank the 酒.

"Don't drink too much 酒, it's bad for your health." advised Kimihiro to Hone Onna.

Hone Onna replied, "How can I have health since I am a demon?"

"I must get going for finding Marilyn when Yamime can't track her in this universe. That will take a long time to find her," said Mona Lisa going back inside of the picture.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Other Dimension

Back to Marilyn part. (Note that they spoke in Mandarin) Marilyn teleported in a place looked like ancient China; people were wearing 漢服 and all black hair. She walked to the back yard of the houses and shops, some delinquents wanted to 'Marilyn enlevé'. (It means 'kidnapped Marilyn' in French) Instead of being kidnapped, Marilyn just used one fist and all delinquents unconsciously fell or fainted. Maat (AKA As Known Also Lady Justice, Guan Yin) appeared. Maat wore in a white flowing Greek robe, wearing Chinese gold necklaces, hair band of white feathers and white slippers. Maat said in French (replied too in French), "You must be from other dimensions. I also came from the dimension same as yours, but I heard sorrow around this dimension, check it out and have mercy on them. The 朱雀 send you here following the sentences of the book."

"Can I teleport back to my dimension?" replied Marilyn.

"No, you can't teleport except gods, goddesses, ghosts and Addams family. Addams family must use their weird teleportation potion 13. I think your wand cans teleport. Because some worlds and dimensions must use powerful magic to teleport. Bye, I have to go."

"Au Revoir (Goodbye in French)," said Marilyn as Maat teleported away. Meanwhile, Yvonne dragged Diva ran to Addams family mansion, the double-leaf entrance gate automatically opens inward itself. (Their mansion was huge, haunted and old; the backyard is a cemetery and a swamp). 'Beware Of Everything' sign (it will change into people readable language, originally is English) attached at the left of the entrance gate while a big metal house-like mailbox with Addams insignia on at the right side of the entrance gate. The entrance gate automatically closed itself. Double-leaf front door with metal doorknockers in a gargoyle-shaped. (The doorknockers attached to both of the front door) Yvonne knocked the left doorknocker; the gargoyle came out a tongue to lick Yvonne and a Foghorn sound was heard. Morticia Addams usually wore her black thigh Gothic dress and Morticia had a pale skin as a vampire, Morticia's hair was straight black mid back hair. Morticia greeted them in a French accent, "Oh, it's you dear, Yvonne and Diva. Yvonne wearing my favourite dress."

"Help! A crazy woman wanted to kill us. Can we stay here for a while?" answered Yvonne.

Morticia took them into the house and replied, "Of course you can stay." (Their house is dark and gloomy) They met Gomez Addams (always dresses in a chalk-striped, dark-coloured suit, sports slicked-back hair and a pencil-thin moustache) destroyed a toy house with a metal club and Dementia (Gomez Addams' brother's wife, her head was bald. She wore a furry coat.) hearing her favourite song, wolf howling gramophone record using the gramophone in living room (It was ground floor inside west wings of their house). (The door automatically closed) Gomez greeted Yvonne and Diva in Spanish accent, "Welcome! Long time no see."

Diva asked Gomez, "Can I play sword fight with you?"

"Yes. Of course I love to," answered Gomez took out a sword, threw a sword to Diva and started the sword fight with Diva.

Yvonne asked Morticia, "Can I use your phone?"

"Yes," replied Morticia as she handled the candlestick phone from Thing, a disembodied right hand. "Why thank you, Thing," said Morticia.

Thing 'signed', "You are welcome." (I used 'signed' as Thing used sign language or Morse code knock rather than replied, said and answered, because Thing can't talked)

Yvonne dial the push button looked like a rotary dial; number was 714945 as Yamime in numerology. Yamime picked up the phone (Yamime picked up the phone like telepathy); Yvonne said to Yamime, "Please tell the Queen send reinforcements here. We got trapped by Mrs Joker in the Addams family house."

"Why are you scared of her? You're supposed to defeat her," replied Yamime.

"Hello! This is Mrs Joker, not Mary Jane. We can't defeat her easily and made her cries is useless."

"So?"

"Oi! You got something wrong with you? A computer virus? She got USA rocket launcher and we only got cheapo Chinese stupid stuff that spoil straight away."

"Why don't you use Addams family as reinforcement?"

"Oi! People let us in, how can we give them trouble. (Yelled very loud)"

Morticia heard what Yvonne was saying. Morticia said, "We can help you fight off Mrs Joker."

"See! I told you that the Addams family will help you," said Yamime.

Yvonne replied, "Okay! Okay! But I'm a high mage, how can I simply ask people's help to defeat that idiot? Very lose face…"

"Hello! You are not fighting Mary Jane, okay? This legendary being almost destroy the world, because some idiots summon her, even the light realm's great army plus the Twelve Dryads Reunion and the two great sister dryads almost died fighting her. Thanks to the Addams family's last minutes help only we can defeat her," said Yamime as Yvonne hung off the phone. Yvonne asked Dementia, "Where's your son, Lester?"

"He is riding a fire dragon in Human world with Pubert (Gomez's youngest child) and Wednesday (Gomez's second child)." replied Dementia.

Au Niang Niang was a gay wearing 한복 (Hanbok, a traditional Korean dress) and his hair was a black hair 가체 (Gache, a traditional Korean hairstyle). (Why I put Au Niang Niang in this paragraph?) Meanwhile, back to Marilyn. A person (hair was black ponytail I told you all of them are black hair, EC were grey and aged like 17) with sudden revealed 鬼 (In mandarin, it means ghost) on his forehead when he beat the same delinquents who hurt a girl. Marilyn thought, "That's the delinquents who wanted to kidnap me just now, I will teach them lesson number two."

One of the delinquents noticed and told the others, "Hey, it's that weird girl who punched us. Let's fight her again."

Marilyn thought, "They're useless anywhere. They are as 愚笨的, 作為一種麻木頭 (It means as stupid as a numb skull in Chinese) She casted a spell (One of the spell casting without magical 'equipment' was pointing the index finger, I called it finger spell casting.) and came out blue glitters from her finger to the delinquents. The delinquents transformed into fake ghosts. (In ancient China, most people scared of ghosts) Everybody got the horror and ran away except the person with a 鬼 on his forehead. He wanted to hit the fake ghosts, Marilyn cast another spell. This time, the fake ghosts motionless. The person hit the fake ghosts, the fake ghosts changed back to original form (delinquents) instantly. The person said to Marilyn, "Wow, I didn't know that girl can do that."

Marilyn replied, "Well, I'm not exactly a normal person."

"Oh…, well, are you new in town?"

"Yes."

"Then would you like me to guide you around town? Need money."

"I think no need," said Marilyn as she saw the King carriage and warriors. Then a smoke come out in the middle of the road that the King carriage wanted to cross. Eudora Addams (AKA Grandmamma) and a headless doll wore a dark blue robe, Marie Antoinette (gave by Yamime, so their work will be easily) appeared. Eudora Addams was an old haggard lady wore black shawl. Eudora's hair was white frizzy and uncombed midback length. Eudora asked Marie in English, "Where are we? Are we teleported the wrong world?" (Eudora spoke in a Spanish accent, while Marie spoke in a French accent)

Marie answered, "No, I think Fester exploded another one of his famous PPG."

"PPG? Isn't that Power Puff Girls?"

"No! It's not, is Poppy Powder Grenades."

Eudora asked, "Hey! Is that Marilyn Adal the Princess from Reign kingdom?" (Now, they spoke in Mandarin)

"Yeah, let's go and say hello to Marilyn," replied Marie.

The warrior who was asked everybody (blocked the road) gave way to the Emperor carriage.

"Give granny a hug," replied Eudora as she wanted to hug that warrior.

The warrior was running away from Eudora and said, "No…"

Marilyn cried as she spotted Eudora and Marie, "Granny Eudora! Marie! How are you? What are you doing here?" Marilyn ran where Eudora and Marie standing. That person (The person with a 鬼 on his forehead) followed. The warrior said, "I don't want be hug by an old lady. (Crying)"

"What's his problem?" asked Eudora to Marie. Then, plenty of warriors wanted to attack them. Marie took out dynamites from her body to attack them. Eudora said boringly, "I think this spell will fast-forward them."

Marilyn worried and said, "No, not that fast-forward spell!" Too late, Eudora cast the fast-forward spell with finger spell casting and came out black glitters from Eudora's finger to spread all over the people. The people move fast-forward except Marilyn, Eudora, Marie and that person. (That person was the person with a 鬼 on his forehead) The warrior wanted to attack Marilyn. That person protected plus carried Marilyn and said, "My name is Gui Xiu Xong (琮鬼宿). Everybody called me Tamahome (鬼宿). What is your name? (Included Eudora and Marie)"

"My name is Eudora Addams," said Eudora, pointed Marie and continued, "That's Marie Antoinette."

Marilyn said lastly, "My name is Marilyn Adal." Tamahome kissed her forehead. Marilyn disappeared in the red light again, but fast-forward. (The spell had not removed; the spell will be removed in next day.) She flew back to Tamahome's hands.

The next five seconds, they were in the dungeon. (The spell removed, now it is the next day morning.) Eudora cried for the whole day, "Hey! Let me out! Hey! Let me out! Can you hear me?"

The guard who guarded the dungeon said, "Shut up! You are so noisy!"

"Maybe I will use 2-in-1 dynamite to destroy this jail cage. Marilyn, use the Tueri spell," said Eudora.

Tamahome and the guard said, "What's dynamite?"

Eudora and Marilyn ignored them. Eudora took out 2-in-1 dynamite (looks like normal dynamite to me) from Marie's body. Eudora threw the dynamite to the jail cage while Marilyn quickly said Tueri using her wand (I called it Wand Spell Casting). Mana shield (Mana shield appeared as transparent white sphere) appeared to protect all of them. The dynamite exploded the jail cage and a big hole at the jail cage plus dungeon wall, the explosion wanted to hit them and been reflected by mana shield. After that, Marilyn removes the mana shield. "See! I told you the 2-in-1 dynamite is not wasting money, the wall also has a big hole. So, we no need to find the door," said Eudora to Marie and Marilyn.

Marilyn and Marie answered, "Yeah. You're right." The guard fainted. In the palace, one big statue of 朱雀 in one room. Yamime (Loading 20%in Cyrillic alphabet for tracked Marilyn in the whole universe) reading that part and thought, "How can Eudora appeared in there? Since Eudora lived in Remoire world. And who is priestess of 朱雀? Don't tell me that Marilyn is priestess of 朱雀." Yamime called Addams family's house like telepathy. Morticia picked up the candlestick phone, "Hello."

"Hello. Is Eudora at home?" asked Yamime.

"No, she is in Mars, Yamime."

"Does she teleported there?"

"Yes, she used teleportation potion 13, she brings Marie along," answered Morticia as Yamime heard somebody voice: "Hey, my PPG is not working," exclaimed Fester. (Fester was a bald and barrel-shaped man with dark, sunken eyes. He wore a heavy and full-length fur coat.) Diva and Yvonne asked loudly, "PPG? Power Puff Girls?" Fester replied loudly, "No, it's not. It's Poppy Powder Grenades."

Yamime told Morticia, "I think the PPG have a safety lock, he didn't unlock it."

"Why, thank you," answered Morticia. Yamime heard: Morticia shouted, "Fester, you forgot to unlock the PPG." Then, an explosion sound was heard. Fester exclaimed, "Hey! There are plenty of bombs."

"Au Revoir," said Yamime as she turned off the communication. Back to Marilyn, Tamahome, Marie and Eudora. "Hey, it's a gold statue of 朱雀. What's it for?" asked Eudora.

Tamahome replied, "It's one of the four gods. 青龍 (Azure Dragon), 白虎 (White Tiger), 朱雀 (Vermilion Bird) and 玄武 (Black Tortoise). 朱雀 is our god. Each of the three empires has their own god to worship."

"Isn't that from the constellations?"

Tamahome answered, "Yes, that's not important. We got to get out of here before we're caught…"

Eudora interrupted, "No need." She turned to Marie, "Marie, will you pull His Emperor come?" Marie went out of the room and pulled the King (The King aged 18 and EC were brown plus black hair) in with her right hand. The King yelled, "Hey, let me go! Let me go! You stupid headless doll!"

"There you are. I want to ask you blah-blah pogo club question," said Eudora.

The King answered, "What's blah-blah pogo club? What question? (Avoid seeing Eudora's haggard face)"

"What world is this?" replied Eudora.

"..., have you three (Marilyn, Eudora and Marie) came from another world?"

"Yes," answered Marilyn, Eudora and Marie. Then, they all went to the King throne. Everybody bowed him. The King said, "My name is Hotohori (星宿). And you are?"

"Marilyn Adal," replied Marilyn.

"Eudora Addams. (And pointed Marie) She is Marie Antoinette."

Hotohori said, "Our apologies, I simply wanted to know you better. At lease, I are disproved our counsellor's assertion that you two (Marilyn and Eudora) are evil spirits."

"So then, you're going to release us?" answered Marilyn.

Hotohori replied, "Of course, you shall not execute."

"Marie, please took out took out the crystal ball," Eudora spoke softly to Marie as Marie took out a crystal ball from her body handed to Eudora.

Hotohori said to Marilyn, "However, we have one request. Will you protect our empire, priestess of 朱雀?"

Eudora looking through the crystal ball and said in Cantonese, "Their legend, that a young lady possesses the power of 朱雀, she will lead this empire to glory." (Note that nobody was known what she was talking, except Marilyn and Marie.)

"You came seeking the power of the 朱雀 so that your wish would be granted, have you considered ruling the world?" asked Hotohori to Marilyn.

Marilyn stood up and said, "Yes."

"Everyone, stand back! This young lady will obtain the power of 朱雀. The priestess of 朱雀, the one who will protect our empire, stands before you!"

Everybody bowed her and said, "Thank you, your eminence, priestess of 朱雀." (Except Eudora and Marie)

Eudora and Marie standing up. Eudora and Marie greeted Marilyn, "Yeah! Bravo! Bravo!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Seven Constellations Of 朱雀

Back to Yvonne and Diva. Yvonne said, "Let's go and teach Mrs Joker a lesson."

Diva replied, "Okay, and I finally finish the sword fight with Gomez."

"So then, what we waiting for? Let's get moving," answered Yvonne. When they (Yvonne+Diva+Addams family) were in front of Mrs Joker's house, Mrs Joker said, "You came, with your fellow friends. Loser Yen Peng, go kill them! (Evil laugh)"

Then, a woman not more than 17, wore blouse and pants. She also wore a medieval hat and carrying a machine gun. Her hair was black shoulder length hair. She shouted in a horrible English accent at Mrs Joker, "Stop calling me Loser Yen Peng! Call me Loo Yen Peng!"

"Yeah, whatever. (Evil laugh)" replied Mrs Joker.

Yen Peng used her gun to shoot Yvonne, but miss. Yen Peng wanted to shot at Dementia, Fester said, "Hey, I'm magnetic!"

All the bullet that Yen Peng shot all stickled to Fester. "(Evil laugh) Miss again for 105 times. Au Niang Niang and I will fight them," said Mrs Joker as she kicked Yen Peng and shot a rocket to Yen Peng when Yen Peng at mid air. Yen Peng flew up to the sky. Mrs Joker fought with Morticia and Gomez using the second strongest acid pie, Perchloric acid pie. Morticia using her favourite pie, Fluorantimonic acid (The strongest acid) pie while Gomez using his sword (Note: Gomez and Morticia were married couple). Au Niang Niang fought with Fester and Dementia using his ultra claw. Fester using dynamite while Dementia using Roman candle. (Note: Fester and Dementia were married couple) Au Niang Niang was been defeated by Fester. Au Niang Niang very angry, Dementia quickly shot Au Niang Niang with Roman candle and Au Niang Niang fainted. Mrs Joker was been defeated by Gomez. Mrs Joker cried and took out a white flag. Yen Peng flew down from the sky. Yen Peng wanted to hit Fester, Fester said, "I give you some PPG."

Explosion sound was heard; Yen Peng said in stupid manner, "Hey, I'm stupid."

"I think I use Stupid Grenades, instead of PPG," said Fester. Back to Marilyn part. Marilyn was inside in a room in Hotohori palace. Eudora said, "Marilyn, I bake some lizard cookies and made of real lizards from this world." (Eudora used magic to bake)

"Okay, just leave it on the table," answered Marilyn. Eudora came in put the lizard cookies on the table and went out. Marilyn took out the wand and transformed into a gold framed hand held mirror. Marilyn rubbed the hand held mirror with her hand (I called this mirror spells casting). The mirror revealed that Sentarou's reincarnation in her light realm, Remoire world (aged like 18, black hair and grey eyes). Marilyn eating the lizard cookies and thought, "I found him, I will tell Ai about him."

The mirror disappeared after revealed about Sentarou's reincarnation. Tamahome came in without Marilyn noticed. "Marilyn, what are you thinking about?" asked Tamahome.

Marilyn answered, "I didn't see you came in, I was thinking about my friend's problem. So, what's up?"

"I'm here to cheer you up. His Majesty's worried about you. The entire empire has gone gaga (British Market English means gone crazy) over you… miss priestess of 朱雀! They're letting me and Eudora stay here in the palace, thanks to you."

"You don't have to keep me company. It's not like I'm lonely or anything."

Tamahome hugged Marilyn. Tamahome said, "Don't pretend. You look very lonely."

"I wonder… How do I go back my own world?" asked Marilyn.

The next morning, Eudora knocked down two royal female servants. Marilyn and Tamahome been called to Hotohori, Hotohori said and reading the scroll, "I was researching that now in 四神天地書."

"In the book said there are 28 constellations (二十八宿). Each of the four cardinal points, North, South, East and West claims seven constellations. The Southern seven constellations are called 朱雀."

Eudora and Marie appeared above of Hotohori invisible and reading the scroll. (Hotohori and Tamahome didn't noticed) Eudora said in English to Marilyn through telepathy, "The names of the seven constellations are Chihiri (井宿), Tamahome (鬼宿), Nuriko (柳宿), Hotohori (星宿), Chiriko (張宿), Tasuki (翼宿) and Mitsukake (軫宿)." (Hotohori repeated what Eudora said)

Hotohori continued showing the 星 symbol on his left side of his neck, "I, Hotohori and Tamahome, and the rest of the seven constellations must protect…"

"The priestess of 朱雀 so that she can obtain her magical powers. That was the same old tradition, Marilyn," interrupted Eudora to Marilyn through telepathy while reading the scroll (Hotohori did not know and noticed).

"You must find the other five. Unless you personally gather all seven you will obtain the powers of 朱雀. Say so right here," said Hotohori.

Marilyn thought, "I just have one choice, 朱雀星士 (Vermilion bird constellation warrior in Japanese) to accompanied me to gather the 朱雀星士."

"Hello! I think we can find the 朱雀星士 easily since have 朱雀星士. I will use my crystal ball to find them," said Eudora to Marilyn through telepathy (said in English).

"Okay, don't do anything violence," replied Marilyn to Eudora through telepathy.

Tamahome asked softly to Marilyn, "I knew my name from a constellation, but… so; I'm supposed to protect you?"

Eudora said to Marilyn through telepathy, "I have a clue to find Nuriko. It is 宮 (Palace) and 武 (Fierce/Valiant). If I found that person, I will go to wrestle with that person. (Like Eudora always wrestle with the alligators)" (Hotohori repeated the clue)

Then, Eudora appeared visible with Marie outside of the palace and followed them. Hotohori said, "So then, we must find the most valiant man in this palace, we'll found Nuriko."

"Your Majesty, Your Eminence, as instructed, we have selected the finest warriors in the palace," said the Hotohori's counsellor.

Hotohori replied, "Well done."

"Let me give them a test," said Tamahome as he hit them one by one. All of them knock out.

Eudora took out a pile of knife from Marie and said, "Let me try."

Eudora kept on shooting the warriors, all the warriors ran away like they seen a ghost. The knife always did not shot the targets, but scared the targets. "Oh my Satan! They really are not valiant," said Eudora.

One of the royal female servant whispered to the other royal female servants, "Why is she so friendly with His Majesty? She is no priestess! Moreover, who is the man next to him? Who is the weird old hag?"

"He is one of the protectors of the 朱雀 priestess. A 朱雀星士, Tamahome. She is Eudora Addams, one of priestess friends I think. We have to go back. We will be scolded for being here," replied the other royal female servant.

Marilyn took out a small magnet from her pocket. She used finger spell casting at the magnet. A royal female servant with a midback length hair and EC was brown had been stickled to the magnet. Marilyn and Eudora noticed that Nuriko is a male. Marie already knew, because dolls know every being's biological things. "You must be Nuriko. You are a male. But I won't tell anybody about this," said Marilyn to Nuriko through telepathy.

Nuriko thought, "Oh my god! She is good."

"This is Nuriko, one of the 朱雀星士," announced Marilyn.

Tamahome asked, "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I am Nuriko. AKA Kang Lin (assumed name)," replied Nuriko as showed a 柳 under his left collarbone. Tamahome wanted to shake hands with Nuriko, Nuriko wanted to kiss Tamahome. Instead of kissing Tamahome, Eudora held Nuriko's hand and said, "Let's arm wrestling."

"Okay," replied Nuriko and twisting Eudora's hand, but Nuriko was shocked that Eudora did not cried in pain and said, "Why thanks you for twisting my hand. (Smiled gloomy as ever)"

Eudora twisted Nuriko's hand, Nuriko cried very loud in pain. The next day, Marilyn take a bath in the Chinese traditional wooden round-shaped bath tub (I don't know what does it called) in the room with bamboo screen, Marie guarded the door. Tamahome bang the door and Marie flew into the room. Nuriko wanted to pull Tamahome's leg, Marie blocked Nuriko and said, "Here have two pervert, and Marilyn is taken a bath, Tamahome and Nuriko."

"Could you two go now?" replied Marie pulled Tamahome and Nuriko by their leg away from the room.

Nuriko shouted, "You stupid little doll!"

"Shut up! Maybe I can give you some massage," replied Marie as she took out a big mallet from her body.

"Dolls can't play this type of things."

Marie answered, "Who say so?" and kicked Nuriko to the pond. Marie kicked Tamahome to the corridor. The best part was the pond had a few of alligators. "(Scream) Who put the alligators here?" asked Nuriko as Nuriko were wrestling alligators.

Marie answered, "Oh, it is Eudora put in. I hope you like it."

"I don't like it (Give an annoyed look to Marie)," said Nuriko asked he climbed up. Marilyn went to meet Nuriko carrying Eudora's homemade dish, spider dumplings. Marilyn went in Nuriko's room and said, "Granny Eudora created this home-made dish for you and I want to become your attendant." Nuriko seated on Tamahome. Tamahome is been wrapped half of the body. "Let me out!" shouted Tamahome.

Nuriko said, "That old haggard woman again! Don't tell me this home-made dish is made of something disgusting or poisonous. Yesterday, she cooked lizard dumpling, a dish of henbane, leech pudding and arsenic soup, the Emperor was happier to eat and drink than other's time, I think something wrong about her cooking."

"Granny Eudora always add a sprinkle of my tasty and anti-poisonous powder in every food she cooked in this world except for me and her," thought Marilyn. Nuriko ate a bite of the fried spider dumpling. Nuriko exclaimed, "It is not bad after all. It was delicious. No wonder the Emperor love it so much. You can if you want, but you must never interfere in our relationship. (Hugging Tamahome)"

"I thought you are a male," replied Marilyn to Nuriko though telepathy.

Nuriko answered, "I know that, don't tell anybody about that."

"Know what?" interrupted Tamahome.

Marilyn and Nuriko replied, "None of your own business."

"Marilyn, come help me with my hair," said Nuriko. Marilyn pulled Nuriko's hair until Nuriko splashed Marilyn some water and said, "You are hurting me, don't pull so hard." but Marilyn was just in front of him. Marilyn said, "Miss, you are very hot-tempered."

"You! Okay, clean outside the dusty corridor, no more tricks," said Nuriko. Nuriko quietly dirtied the floor that Marilyn cleaned, Marilyn borrowed a human skeleton wore a French maid costume added by Eudora (Eudora bought her from a witch named shao-shuan, the human skeleton named Bonehilda) to clean again. Bonehilda noticed that Nuriko dirtied the floor, cleaned Nuriko's body. Nuriko shouted, "Whose big idea to summon her to clean me?" Marilyn cleaned the floor that Nuriko dirtied.

"Trying to pull her leg? You can't pull her leg easily," said Marie Antoinette standing on Nuriko's head. Nuriko got very very angry, Marie Antoinette said, "No more Mrs Nice Guy. Here you go!" (Kicked Nuriko away, use a mallet hit on Nuriko's head) That time, Nuriko got completely mad and murmured, "Who was this Marilyn actually? All mythological beings always with her, just look like she was a princess."

"You got it right! She was a princess alright," interrupted Marie.

"What?!A princess? What type of princess?"

"Princess from another dimension."

Meanwhile in living room, Addams Family's mansion, Remoire world, Yvonne and Mrs Joker played chess with cheating. Au Niang Niang and Diva having tango with Gomez and Morticia. Loo Yen Peng said in a stupid manner, "What is this place? What you all doing? Who are you all? Who am I?"

"Quiet, will you? I creating an antidote for my Stupid Grenades," shouted Fester.

"Huh? What is an antidote? What is Grenades? I am stupid."

"Okay, Lurch!" shouted Fester pulled the hanged-man noose. A Gong sound was heard. Lurch appeared and said in a zombie voice, "You rang?" Lurch was a butler. He looked like a Frankenstein's monster and tall too.

"Take her into the playroom (AKA torture room, playroom are inside the basement) and lock her," said Fester. Lurch groaned and carried Loo Yen Peng to the playroom.

Loo Yen Peng said in stupid manner, "Where you send me to? Answer me."

Meanwhile, in Discordia (Discordia AKA Abyss, Tartarus and reverse universe please don't misunderstand it, it is not hell was a place inside the void/black holes), Eris, the Goddess of Chaos and Athena as younger sister of Eris (AKA Seshat, goddess of knowledge and wisdom) wanted to dominate the universe. Eris wore a purple flowing robe. Eris's hair was black midback hair and Eris wore a pair of black shoes. Athena wore green flowing robe and a pair of yellow shoes. Athena's hair was black hime-cut, shoulder length hair; her head wore a red head band, EC were blue. Eris said in an English accent and staring at the Human World, much brighter due to sunshine much smaller than Eris and Athena, "Anything very particular?" (Both of them like 20 years old)

"Eh Bien… (Well in French), I think I caught a glimpse of Yamime scanning the whole universe," replied Athena in an English accent.

"Oh…, is she finding Marilyn Adal?"

"Oui (Yes in French), what is this? (Their eyes are magnified one place in Japan, Human World like hawk eye) That person named Jonathan, the long face or horse face, no information escapes me. He was an imposter of Hell Boy, he is very annoying, always (sleeping tone)."

"Oh…, is he an idiot?"

"You can say that. He sometimes as a ninja, but he don't believe anything and naive. You can read his history that is in my throne."

"Boring, let's give some humans play a game. What game? Retrieved the Pandora's Box?"

"A very good game. What prize for the winner?"

"I will give the Eris wand to the winner."

"That wand surely has any use for them. But where you put the clue for start the game? The Forbidden Palace in Shanghai, China? Taj Mahal in Agra, India?"

"H'm…, you are right. How about start from the Terracotta Army? What clue? My Golden Apple of Discord?"

"That one will lead them to your Greek place."

"Va bene (okay in Italian), (Hold the constellation named Scorpio) Scorpio, you know what to do, (Scorpio jumped into Terracotta Army in China, Human World and Scorpio's constellation body changed into colour body when inside the ozone layer) now let's the game begin."

Meanwhile, outside Terracotta Army China was in a big trouble due to Scorpio disturbed them, not inside the Terracotta Army. The Chinese museum sends E-mail to Miss Jane Marple Detective Agency in Beverley Hills, America. Nancy Drew (Nancy Drew's hair was blond shoulder length hair, Nancy's EC were blue, wore casual clothing, always wore purple skirt and purple hair band) who was Jane Marple's assistant and said in an American accent, "Here is a case in the E-mail, about a giant Scorpio going to scare all the people. Solve it before the whole world is in Chaos."

"The world is in Chaos, would you like to go there? Let's pack our bag and go to China," replied Jane Marple in an English accent (Marple was an old spinster, her hair was grey hair tied in a bun, EC is blue).

Nancy answered, "I would love to."

They travelled to China by aeroplane. In China, there was a man greeted Nancy and Marple.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Jane Marple

The man greeted Marple and Nancy wore hats. The man named Wong Ah Ting. Marple and Nancy followed Ah Ting to the Terracotta Army. Terracotta Army was been blocked by Scorpio. Nancy said, "I think we should use some spells."

"Not necessary, just find what is Scorpio's negative personality," replied Marple.

"H'm, (Searching her zodiacs book) Scorpio…, challenging, secretive and headstrong."

"Eh Bien, simple way is just throw one small solid thing to it that will weaken it," answered Marple as Nancy took out a dime and threw to Scorpio, Scorpio weaken and move back and disappeared. Marple said, "He will harm no one, now let me see the Qin Shi Huang's tomb. Scorpio is here because there is something in the tomb."

"Oh, is there? There is nothing there except someone left a golden apple written 'KALLISTI' (Give the apple to Marple)," replied Ah Ting in a Chinese accent.

Nancy replied, "That was not any ordinary apple, it was the Golden Apple of Discord."

"Yes," answered Marple.

Ah Ting replied, "Where that apple originated from?"

"It originated from Greece, the owner of the apple was Eris, the Goddess of Chaos," replied Marple.

Nancy interrupted, "So, we must to travel to Greece and see what happened?"

"Yes," replied Marple. Meanwhile, in Discordia, Eris gazing at a floating mirror magnified Marple and Nancy. Athena said, "Miss Jane Marple claimed your apple, now they want to go to Greece, anything to stop them?"

"Miss Jane Marple is a very remarkable old lady, the next thing to stop them is an Amphisbaena and the next clue is the Excalibur," said Eris as her fingers cast out a soul (A soul is blue floating fire-like) to the mirror.

Meanwhile, Marilyn and Eudora part. (Note: Here speak in Mandarin) At night, Nuriko gave a letter to Bonehilda send it to Marilyn. Marilyn said in Spanish as she received the letter from Bonehilda, "Like what is this? (Open the letter and read) I am sorry that I perturbar (Disturb in Spanish) you, and would you help me to find my late younger sister's pearl earring? I lost them at the palace lake somewhere."

"This is very simple, (Wrote a big Okay in Chinese and said to Bonehilda) give this to Nuriko," said Marilyn as Bonehilda took the letter and give to Nuriko. Marilyn went to the palace lake and started searching together with the alligators. They found nothing, Marilyn thought, "She wanted to trick me for drowning me in the palace lake and luckily Eudora was very fond of the alligators, the alligators are very nice."

Marilyn went to Nuriko's room, "You wanted to trick me, are you?" said Marilyn to Nuriko.

Nuriko replied, "What did you mean trick?" Tamahome slammed the room door and said, "Marilyn! Are you okay? Is Nuriko wanted to trick you?"

"I am fine, thanks to Eudora and her beauty to charm the alligators," answered Marilyn.

Nuriko interrupted, "Beauty? That old haggard lady again! I get fed up with her and her doll!"

The next day, (Oh I forget, Marilyn gave Tamahome some candies for Tamahome's family only) Tamahome going to town selling things, Nuriko act like a lady to follow him. Marilyn spying on Tamahome and Nuriko while Eudora and Bonehilda spying on Marilyn. Tamahome wanted sold the candy. Tamahome bragged about the candy. "What are you doing?" said Marilyn as she appeared in front of Tamahome.

Eudora whispered to Bonehilda, "Oh My Satan! Marilyn was furious and she used almost all her mana (AKA soul energy, chakra in Yoga, 氣, qi, kiin most Orient, etc.). (Worried look) What should we do?"

Nuriko spotted Eudora and Bonehilda easily, due to their black clothing. Nuriko walked towards them and said, "What are you doing, you old hag?"

"Marilyn needs some rest, due to her mana low," replied Eudora.

"Marilyn?"

"Yes. She used a lot of spells, now she was furious, I hope she won't faint," answered Eudora. Nuriko, Eudora and Bonehilda watching 'The Romantic Furious Event of Tamahome and Marilyn part 1'. Marilyn scolded Tamahome, "Those candies were for your family only, if you give them, they will give evil."

"Sorry…, I did not know that," apologized Tamahome. The same delinquents going to babbling about money (So boring). A man wanted to sell Marilyn. "Oh…, that man was so evil for selling Marilyn, let me teach him a lesson (Took out a bunch of daggers from her shawl)," said Eudora as she rapid throwing the daggers until the man released Marilyn. Tamahome beaten that man and said, "Nobody can sell something priceless."

"I love you. (Faintly)" said Marilyn.

Tamahome replied, "I don't love you. (Marilyn fainted)"

"H'm…, somebody use my love potion 4, the red bottle. Did you use it, Nuriko?"

"No, I saw it empty today."

"Don't tell me somebody sprinkle love potion 4 on Marilyn, the culprit can't be His Majesty."

"Who knows?"

Meanwhile, back to Remoire World, Yamime scanned the whole universe; found that Marilyn was in another dimension. "Got it. Dimension 14380279493, but I must break the seal outside the dimension that stop teleportation. The seal named A-V-W-B," said Yamime happily. Yamime's display opened file seal breaker A-V-W-B. The things for seal breaker were teleportation potion 13 or Orb of Inversion (Orb of Inversion is a very powerful orb that inverts anything, Eris is the goddess who created it and can touch it, inside the orb appears emptiness; it is inside Shadow castle for nobody touch). Yamime called Addams family's mansion, Gomez picked up the telephone and said, "Hello."

"Can I talk to Yvonne, please?" replied Yamime.

Gomez handled the phone to Yvonne answered, "Hello."

"Can you borrow teleportation potion 13 or Orb of Inversion?"

"What for?"

"Marilyn had been teleported to another dimension, even Eudora Addams too."

"What? Been teleported into another dimension? How can I break in Shadow castle?"

"Uh…, Orb of Inversion can skip. The teleportation 13 can tell Sargent Elmdon to make it."

Meanwhile, in Greek, Human and Nancy finally at their main destination. They were going to the temple of Zeus. Marple said, "Let's find the image of Eris…, My Goodness, there is an amphisbaena (A snake with both heads at each ends)." Amphisbaena kept hissing. "Oh My God…, what should we do?" said Nancy.

"Use a mirror and face it," said Marple as Nancy faced the mirror in front of the amphisbaena. Amphisbaena wanted attacked Marple. Marple touched the statue of Zeus; Amphisbaena won't dare to attack Marple. Marple said, "Nancy, please find the image of Eris, because you are protected by the mirror."

Nancy searched around the temple without amphisbaena attack. Nancy found the image of Eris, the image of Eris is just at the side of the temple. "(Happy look) I found it, Marple. Throw me the apple," said Nancy as Marple threw the apple at Nancy. Amphisbaena wanted catches the apple too. Nancy raced with amphisbaena to retrieve the apple. Nancy used the hat to blindfold one of the head of amphisbaena and quickly retrieved the apple. Nancy put the apple in front of the image of Eris. The apple and amphisbaena disappeared and the Excalibur appeared in front of the statue of Zeus. Marple said, "This is what you don't see everyday, it was Excalibur. The next place is Kingston Maurward House where the statue of Excalibur is."

Meanwhile, in Discordia, Kikuri as friend of Eris appeared. Eris said, "Hello, what are you come for?"

"For saying hello. What's up?"

"Oh…, I playing a game with the humans, the only two people got through are Jane Marple and Nancy Drew. Now what mythological creature?"

"H'm…, how about a group of pixies? They are very annoying to people."

"Okay, how about clue? Voodoo doll?"

"No, how about the Pandora's Box and put a letter, they will find you."

"That's a good idea, but where do I put the portal lead to Discordia?"

"Egypt, that's where."

"Okay, all is done now. (Used her breath to blow the water that appeared)"

Meanwhile, in Addams family mansion, a man wore musician clothing, hair was brown and Einstein-like and a thick moustache. His name named Sargent Elmdon. Yvonne asked Elmdon to help her make teleportation potion 13 and Elmdon willingly to help to make teleportation potion 13. Sargent said, "Teleportation potion 13 never fail, the ingredient are brain of monkey, cyanide, henbane, pixie dust, spider, ammonia and gun powder."

They all heard a person's scream. Elmdon said, "No need to worry, that sound was just mail." Thing gave a letter to Elmdon and 'signed', "Here is your letter, it is another case."

"Another case, send from Jeremia Ho (Jeremia Ho is Elmdon's assistant). Yvonne, you can brew teleportation potion 13 yourself, I left a note on the table that near to the cauldron," said Sargent as he wrote on a piece of paper and walked out.

Back to Marple and Nancy part. "Uh…, Nancy, I think we got company," said Marple. They were outside Kingston Maurward House where the missing sword in the statue hand. A group of pixies playing with everybody who near the pond. Nancy said, "H'm…, pixie create pixie dust and love to annoy people, they can't resist music."

"Oui, trend bien (Well done in French), mademoiselle. Did you bring a musical instrument?" said Marple.

"Oui, a flute, I know how to play it. (Took out a flute from her bag and blow the music called Amazing Grace)"

"Now the pixies are weakening, we are going to the middle of the pond and put back the Excalibur where it belongs to," answered Marple as they took a boat for putting back the Excalibur in the hand. When they went back to the main land, they found a box and note. Marple said, "What is this? (Read the note) Dear Jane Marple and Nancy Drew, the box is the Pandora's Box; you can use it for your protection. Please meet me in Discordia; I already opened a portal in Pyramid of Giza, Egypt. Yours Truly, Eris, Goddess of Chaos."

"H'm, I think we can use the Pandora's Box for protection. They say can release pestilence."

"Oui, it is the most powerful box in the whole humanity."

Meanwhile, in Discordia, "Goodness gracious, they got through, now what? Let them go through?" said Eris.

"Yes, there is one thing they must risk, cross hell portal without going to hell to your portal," replied Kikuri as she disappeared.

Meanwhile, in Egypt, everybody frighten of the two portals (Portals are blue-coloured at the round edge) and not go near the Pyramid of Giza. Marple and Nancy were being forced to leave by a Maze Punks (Don't let anybody know this if you can read Anagram because they will kill me if I write anything bad about them). The Maze Punks tried 300 times to exorcise the portals (They thought was an evil spirit). Marple said to Nancy, "They won't exorcise that things, it was just two portals."

"How can we enter? Lassen sie michdenken (Let me think in German)," said Nancy. "Ah, how about go undercover as Мусульманское?"

Marple said, "That idea is good and simple." The next morning, they wore in black abaya and going to the pyramid of Giza where the portals in. They going to the edge of the portals, a lot of people dropped in hell portal and dead. "Eh, a bridge across hell portal, but a lot of people dropped into hell portal," said Nancy in puzzled look as they walked across the hell portal, people calling them to come back in Arabian (Marple and Nancy can't understand what they are saying). They teleported into Discordia. The two portals disappeared. In Discordia, a very sandy place stood in front of Marple and Nancy, luckily they wore abaya. Then, the whole place turned empty, just left a patch of pavement they are standing. Athena and Eris appeared floating in the emptiness, Eris said, "Well done! Now I will give you the reward."

"Can we trust them? They are look like from fantasy world," whispered Nancy to Marple.

Marple replied, "Of course, we can trust them, they are one of the famous goddesses. Beside, I sometimes also believe in fantasy."

"I just make them dropped except you can cross the bridge," said Eris as two wand with one green-glowing light and another assembled as a thermometer appeared; the Pandora's Box came out from Nancy and disappeared. Eris continued, "Here is your reward. Marple, you will take the wand."

"Nancy, you take the wand. Conceal the wands. Use the wands whatever you please," said Athena.

Nancy and Marple said, "Okay, we will."

Marple took the wand assembled as a thermometer while Nancy took the wand with green-glowing light. Eris teleported Marple and Nancy back to the hotel. Nancy noticed on the bed had a book named 'The Greatest Hits of Spells'. Nancy said, "This book is for us to cast spells."

"Yes," answered Marple as Nancy handed the book to Marple.

Marple said as she scanned through the pages, "Not only spells, here is some cases. The alphabet murder, The Sanctuary Jewel, etc. These cases have not been solved until now. Let's solve all."

Meanwhile, Sister Marie age like 25 finding the girl and the boy that been possessed by Ai Enma, actually Ai was possessed the girl, but Mother Teresa granted the boy's wish for not going to hell. So that Ai must be bound to possess the two people. The girl named Yuzuki Mikage (御景ゆずき) and the boy named Tange Akira (明丹下). Sister Marie was in Japan, she wanted to find Ai to stop Ai hell business, Sister Marie gladly to take the hell business. Kikuri (riding the bike) poke Sister Marie and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I am finding Ai Enma, I thought you follow her and her assistants," replied Sister Marie in an English accent.

"Uh, I am visiting in Yuuko's house with Hone Onna just now, I don't know where Ai Enma is," answered Kikuri as Hone Onna wore casual clothing appeared.

Hone Onna said and walk nearer to them, "There you are, Kikuri. I am keep finding you. Hello, Sister Marie."

"Hello, I wanted to find Ai Enma, so I can take over all the hell business, I don't want any innocence people who did not obey the rules send to hell," replied Sister Marie.

Hone Onna and Kikuri answered, "We will try to find her."

Sister Marie mobile phone rang. Sister Marie said, "I got to go, another client in America, goodbye."

The man Sister Marie wanted to send to hell was Alex Smith, a baker that a girl hated. Without the veil that nun wearing on the head, Sister Marie hair was waist length brown hair with her fringe covered her eyebrows. Sister Marie doing ritual bathing (wore the inner most layer of the 着物) inside a bath tub fit for two people (Very common in Remoire world, but the bath tub water in church, Remoire World are holy water) in the church in Remoire world, quickly wore a black 振袖着物 (Furisode kimono, a long swinging sleeves kimono) and the brown hair changed into blond. Her EC were red. Her black 着物 appeared all the different colours of roses. When the man was been tortured by Sister Marie's illusion, Sister Marie said this chant:

O Pitiful shadow lost in the darkness,

Bringing torment and pain to others,

Your damn soul wallowing in your sins,

Perhaps it is time to die.

Sister Marie eyes turned redder and lifted left hand. The temple bell sound was heard. The different colours of roses in the着物came out and hit him until unconscious. He woke up and found he was in ferryboat to hell, Sister Marie ferry the boat. The gate of hell was 明神鳥居 (Myoujin torii, most common鳥居) with a lot of floating lanterns, hell is foggy and void at the other side of the gate. Too bad, Sister Marie stuffed muffins in his mouth, Sister Marie ferry him to hell. That was one of the Sister Marie's hell businesses.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sargent Elmdon

Meanwhile, Eudora kicked everybody out of the room that Marilyn slept. "Get out! Can't see me I am very busy healing Marilyn," said Eudora.

"(Depressing) Now, Marilyn is fainted, what have you done to her?" said Hotohori to Tamahome outside of the room.

Tamahome replied, "Just save her from bandits."

Hotohori said, "We should send Marilyn, Eudora, Marie and Bonehilda (Just add in recently) back to their own world. We must go to meet Tai Yi-Jun (太一君, first lady) in 第一山 (Di Yi Shan, Number One Mountain)."

Bonehilda talked to Marie through telepathy (Bonehilda can't talk, except through telepathy), "Should we tell the truth to Hotohori or stay silence?"

"Stay silence, we don't want to break Hotohori's heart," answered Marie through telepathy. Nuriko hit Tamahome with a table. Nuriko pulled his shirt collar and said angrily, "How dare you dumb Marilyn. Quit the tragic hero. (Stop pulling)"

"What? What got something to do with you?" replied Tamahome with the blushing face. Marie and Bonehilda spying on their conversation.

"Every single thing. First, you dumped Marilyn. Second, you make her fainted. Third, you make Hotohori depressed. Fourth, Eudora wanted to throw you a TNT. Fifth, Marie wanted to lock you in the coffin. I don't know what is a TNT."

"(Worried about the TNT and coffin part) What I going to do?"

"(Pulling Tamahome's shirt collar) You apologized Marilyn while on the ride to第一山."

Meanwhile, Wednesday riding the fire dragon with Pubert and Lester back to Remoire world (almost Remoire world yet). Wednesday as 16 years old girl wearing dark clothing, she had two braids of black hair. Wednesday said, "All the people in Human world got very afraid of our fire dragon as they can't believe their eyes."

"Let's play the Holy Bible (It is a holy book to the Human world, special than Human world, because it change in different language that the reader understand) in the church (Light Realm)." said Pubert (black hair, wore black Victorian clothing, age 7) as his mouth spew out of a fire arrow and destroy a house in Kalimantan.

Lester (blond hair, wore thick fur coat like his father, age 7) said, "Good shot! I hope the whole Kalimantan will be burn to the ground."

Meanwhile, Yvonne almost finished the teleportation potion 13, need to take another one hour. Pugsley (wore a yellow with black stripes and trousers, age 18, hair is blond fringe and overweight) came and ask Fester, "Finish the cure of your Stupid Grenade?"

"No, I haven't found the cure, I think I missing one thing, uranium. Please help to get the uranium," answered Fester.

"Okay. (Going to the playroom)"

Meanwhile in UK, Elmdon appeared in front of Jeremia (age 17, wore a detective clothing, green EC and black hair). Elmdon said in a German accent as he walked nearer to Jeremia, "Hey, what is the new case?"

"The case about Lady Pryce's pearl necklace has been stolen, the pearl necklace is an heirloom of Lady Pryce," answered Jeremia in a horrible English accent.

Elmdon replied, "Oh..., I am acquainted with her last year, this time you solve the case while I am going to Tokyo to buy something. If you don't solve the case right, I will shoot you with countless of violin bows."

"Alright, I promise this time I won't make a tiny mistake. Good luck at Tokyo; you should meet imposter of Hell Boy."

"I met him already; his real name is Jonathan Siu. He is quite of the unfaithful and stubborn person," answered Elmdon as he teleported away with vanish instantly. Jeremia went to hotel room with two connecting door to other hotel rooms Grand Metropolitan where the crime scene was and police was guarding the place. Lady Pryce and Daniel Pryce, her husband greeted Jeremia. Lady Pryce was an overweight middle-aged lady with a red bob cut hair; she was usually a hilarious person, now a sobbing person. Daniel Pryce was an overweight middle-aged man with black hair. Jeremia asked, "When you left the necklace in your hotel room?"

"Yesterday night, I... decided not to wear... the necklace... for the ballroom dance. Beatrice..., my maid... guarded the room... all night. She said the hotel maid... enter in once. (Sobbing) Please... help me... find my... heirloom necklace. This morning... I went to check..., it was missing," answered Lady Pryce in an English accent.

"Where is the hotel maid that enter once?" asked Jeremia as the police took out the two suspects, Beatrice (A French brown braid, green eyes) and other was the hotel maid (A brown bun, green eyes). Jeremia opened the drawer that the necklace box kept; the drawer was easily sliding open than other drawers. His right sleeve was full of powders when his right sleeve touch beneath the drawer. Then, Jeremia checked other connecting room that didn't use for years. The table near the connecting door to Lady Pryce's room had a rectangle mark. The chambermaid said in a American accent confidently, "I am Margaret, the chambermaid. I swear that I didn't steal it. Check me."

"I swear that I didn't steal it, check me," said Beatrice in a French accent. The lady police check Beatrice and Theresa, but nothing in their possession, Jeremia called the police to check her room. Jeremia said, "Beatrice, when you were with Margaret, did you ever leave the room?"

"Uh, I returned to my room twice (Scared)," answered Beatrice.

"Twice?"

"I was... embroidering. The first time I went to get my embroidery floss; the second time was for my scissors."

"How long you are away?"

"I returned quickly both times."

"Let's try the experiment." Jeremia continued, "First I act as Margaret while the other police act as Beatrice." When the police went away, Jeremia opened the drawer and unlocked the jewellery box, but the police finished walking one round, it took 16 seconds to get the things. The lady police found a necklace beaded with chess pieces and a pearl necklace. Jeremia said, "What the hell? (Took the necklace beaded with chess pieces and examined, then give back the necklace to the lady police) Is that your necklace? (Pointed the pearl necklace)"

"Yes, it is. (Faced Beatrice) So, it is you, we help you so much, why you betrayed us?" replied Lady Pryce.

Beatrice protested while being handcuffed, "I didn't do it."

"I think I should keep it until proven real or fake, later I will call Elmdon to solve the case to check any wrong mistake," said Jeremia as held the pearl necklace and writing all the clues he found in his notebook.

Lady Pryce replied, "Okay." The next day, in Elmdon's office, Jeremia said as put on Elmdon's table, "I solved the case, it was Beatrice done it."

"What? (Elmdon summoned, levitated and shoot countless of violin bows at Jeremia)" answered Elmdon.

Jeremia replied while dodging the violin bows attack, "Please don't hit me (Scared), it was not Beatrice?"

"It was not Beatrice (Jeremia been hit by 10 violin bows), I better handle all the cases, you are worse than anything. Even in online game, you are a newbie while I am a master," replied Elmdon as he took his coat and Jeremia's notebook, walk out of the office. When in Grand Metropolitan Hotel, Lady Pryce standing excitedly in front of Elmdon, she said that Jeremia solved the case.

Elmdon protested, "H'm..., he solved wrongly. Beatrice is a hard-working and honest maid; it is very hard to get that type of maid easily."

"So? Who was the thief? Don't tell me, the thief is Margaret," answered Lady Pryce.

"Not one thief, it was two thieves to steal your heirloom pearl necklace."

"Two thieves? You must please apprehend the thieves before they escape."

"They were off guard, because I deliberately sent Jeremia to solve it, but he solve in the wrong way," replied Elmdon as he read Jeremia's horrible handwriting notebook that recorded all the clues about this case. Lady Pryce answered, "Oh..., (laugh)"

"I will be going then, goodbye," said Elmdon as he went to find Margaret, she was off duty Elmdon (wore gloves) took out a Joker card, gave her and said, "Have seen any thing that is this size?"

"No, but you can go ask my trusted friend, Alex." replied Margaret as Elmdon followed her to meet Alex. Alex was a valet; Margaret handed the card to him, said what Elmdon want and walked away. Alex examined and said in a American accent, "I will do whatever I can. I am the one controls this floor. (Give back the card to Elmdon) Are you sure you are the famous detective and musician in England?"

"No, I am famous in the world," said Elmdon as he went back to his office. In the office, Jeremia fainted and the violin bows were back to the original position that Elmdon summoned. Elmdon used a drop of smelling salt to wake Jeremia. When Jeremia woke, Elmdon said to Jeremia and gave the Joker card, "Since your solving skill is so terrible, help me check this card for fingerprints."

"Okay, why in the hell you make me been hit by countless of violin bows while you get fingerprints? That is not fair. Screw you," replied Jeremia rudely.

"Ah! Vulgar words again! Said another, I hit you with a shoulder rest and a guitar, kick you to America to meet Jane Marple and Nancy Drew for teaching you how to not to speak vulgar words."

"Okay, okay, I go to check the fingerprints," answered Jeremia as he going out of the office and into the experiment room. He dusted the fingerprints, put in the computer scanner to scan the fingerprints. The two fingerprints appeared in the computer as Bonnie and Clyde fingerprints. Jeremia exclaimed to Elmdon, "God damn it, why it is Bonnie and Clyde? (Whacking the computer that checked the DNA and fingerprints) It won't be that two thieves."

"If you don't admit were them, why don't you ask Jane Marple about it? She will say they were Bonnie and Clyde," replied Elmdon. Elmdon met Lady Pryce and Daniel Pryce at Grand Metropolitan with Margaret and Alex. Elmdon announced, "I solved the case, it were Margaret and Alex. (Lady Pryce were amazed and getting very excited)"

"We didn't steal it, do you have proof?" protested Margaret.

Elmdon said, "This card, (Revealed the Joker card) your fingerprints had been check in this Joker card and the other side of the room had a rectangle mark that Jeremia wrote, you two are Bonnie and Clyde. When Beatrice gets her embroidery floss, Margaret opened the drawer and took the jewellery box to the connecting door, while Alex unlocked it using the spare key and took out the pearl necklace. The second time, Beatrice get her scissors, Margaret opened the connecting door and took the jewellery box put back to its position."

"Goodness gracious! That end our crime career, we underestimate Elmdon (Gave up)," said Alex. Jeremia opened the door and said, "I found that pearl necklace, it is inside Margaret's locker. (Holding the pearl necklace)"

"Oh, my necklace! (Cried with joy) thanks you very much, I can give this to my daughter when I am old. I better should say sorry to Beatrice, (Took the necklace)" said Lady Pryce. Bonnie and Clyde were been arrested by the police that followed Jeremia. Beatrice was released and went back to her master and mistress. Meanwhile, back to that weird world. Marilyn regained her conscious, but her mana was weak (That means she was tired and can use limited magic only). Marilyn and Tamahome avoided seeing each other. Hotohori, Nuriko and Tamahome rode each horse while Eudora and Marilyn rode a broomstick together; Bonehilda and Marie rode another broomstick together. Hotohori said to the counsellor; look after the palace when he was away. Along the road to 第一山, everybody in the village that they passed by got a numb look about the two flying broomsticks. They rested in the middle of the forest, Eudora guided Marilyn to bath in the lake while said through telepathy to Nuriko, "When they are asleep, pull Tamahome to the lake and tell him Marilyn wanted to meet him, lastly you climb the tree to meet me to watch the show."

"Okay," said Nuriko.

Tamahome and Hotohori asked, "Okay what?"

"Nothing," replied Nuriko. Tamahome and Hotohori whispered at each other, "This lady is getting weirder." When Tamahome and Hotohori asleep, Nuriko dragged Tamahome's leg to near the lake. Tamahome woke and said, "What is the matter? (Angrily)"

"Marilyn wanted to meet you at the lake," replied Nuriko as Tamahome was not looking, Nuriko climbed the nearest tree and meet Eudora. Tamahome looking at a signboard where near of it had Marilyn's clothing, the signboard written in Chinese: Lake got quicksand. Eudora whispered to Nuriko, "I deliberately put that signboard."

Tamahome worried and dived into the lake to save Marilyn, but it turned out, Marilyn was not in sight. He dived out and swam to find Marilyn, he found Marilyn dived out at the middle of the lake naked, Marilyn and Tamahome blushed. Tamahome avoiding see Marilyn nude, both of them apologised each other. "Sorry, that I didn't mean to sound so nasty, it was the first time people told me they love me, I couldn't believe it... and I didn't how to react. My entire life, money is the only thing in my mind. I promise you... we will get you to Tai Yi-Jun," said Tamahome as he climbed out of the lake and went to the place they slept. Eudora and Nuriko high five at each other (Eudora taught them how to high five). Meanwhile, a weird haggard lady, Tai Yi-Jun saw Marilyn in a silver framed hand held mirror at 第一山, Tai Yi-Jun said to herself, "That was the priestess of 朱雀, you are attempt to reach to 第一山, but you won't arrive easily."

They stopped in a restaurant near to 第一山 woods, they eat the food together except Hotohori, Marilyn went to find Hotohori sitting alone, Marilyn asked, "What is with that lonely face?"

"When I become an Emperor, I was locked in the palace like a bird in a golden cage. You are a princess, what is your live in that world?" answered Hotohori.

"It was nice, get a lot of freedom and met a lot of new people. You better have some freedom, if not, you will having a dull life."

Hotohori was touch for her words, he hugged her. Nuriko and Eudora were so mad, Nuriko took a tree to hit Hotohori while Eudora took an axe to chopped Hotohori. Tamahome pulled Nuriko back and Bonehilda pulled Eudora back. "What could possible make that two so angry?" said Hotohori.

"Let's put you all into the test, shall we?" said Tai Yi-Jun as she levitated the mirror and turning in high speed, then disappeared in a flash. Marilyn and all of them travelled into the 第一山 woods, it was dark and misty. Tamahome escorted Marilyn through first, because Eudora, Marie and Bonehilda were doing some painting using Marilyn's photograph. Marilyn disappeared in a flash (because Marilyn was too smart to get trick on everything), Tamahome saw that happened and reported to Nuriko and Hotohori about her disappearance.

"We got to find her," said Hotohori.

Nuriko said, "We are turning round and round, we are still in the same spot. Where are those three weird people? They will find her in no time."

"I don't know where Marie, Eudora and Bonehilda drawing," replied Tamahome. Meanwhile, Marilyn in the other side of the mirror, the other side of the mirror is just plain empty, the mirror image of Marilyn said, "If I was you, I would prefer Hotohori, Tamahome is too cold. Now you will be my mirror image, while I will be on this world forever, because Remoire world is too cruel and powerful. (The mirror image of Marilyn crawl out of a round full body glass where the mirror was)"

After the mirror image of Marilyn ran outside, Marilyn trying to form an army of mirror image zombies, since she was a friend of King of Mirror. The mirror image of Marilyn carrying a round golden framed mirror on her arm walked to Nuriko, Tamahome and Hotohori spot, the mirror image of Marilyn hugging Hotohori, Nuriko got so furious, but the mirror image of Marilyn said, "Nuriko, you are a man for hell's sake."

"Oh my God! Nuriko was a man (freak out)," said Tamahome.

Hotohori exclaimed, "That was impossible. I thought I was the only man that can be pretty." Nuriko was got so mad and said while he was hitting all the trees, "How could you! You sold me out! You also sell yourself out!" All the trees fallen to the ground that he hit. The mirror image of Marilyn said, "I am all yours."

Hotohori said while he backed off the mirror image of Marilyn, "Who are you?"

"I was Marilyn's mirror image, (took out the mirror and mana from them been absorbed to the mirror)" said the mirror image of Marilyn. Eudora and Bonehilda carrying a medieval painting of Marilyn, Eudora said, "Not so fast! Signorina (Means Miss in Italian)" The painting of Marilyn to come out of the painting and said, "Why you don't go back to the mirror, Mademoiselle. If not, you will be my model for my painting."

"No, I will not go back... (Then, inside the mirror, Marilyn came out of the mirror) Impossible, how she could escape that easily?" said the mirror image of Marilyn.

The painting of Marilyn replied, "She can escape, because of her friends back in the mirror realm and me. (Took out a paint brush and palette from the drawing)"

"No, I don't want to. (Tremble in fear)" said mirror image of Marilyn as she was been drawn by painting of Marilyn. After that, the mirror image was been sucked into the painting. The painting of Marilyn transformed into Mona Lisa.


End file.
